The Ties that Bind
by KD Skywalker
Summary: In the Skywalker family, the ties of the Force may be strong, but blood ties are still stronger
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Muwhahaha….here I go with another story! So here's the deal with my stories….this is one of three stories that I have on the 'backburner'. But I have thought about this one so much that I decided to slowly start it. Don't worry future chapters will be longer. This was just the 'teaser' one, to see how much interest it generates. So let me know! Oh and this is an AU fic._

Chapter One:

Anakin Skywalker lay barely breathing on the Durasteel platform. He felt darkness surrounding him, wanting to over take him. But he couldn't let it. He maybe close to death, but he had to survive.

Padmé needed him – she was pregnant with their first child.

Obi-Wan needed him – he couldn't let his Master, his best friend and his surrogate father to walk into this trap.

The other surviving Jedi needed him as well – well really he needed them. They are his family.

Finally the galaxy needed him – to them he was the hero with no fear.

But he did fear. He feared dying. He feared that he would loose everything. And he came so close to it when Palpatine, no Darth Sidious had given him the chance to be able to save Padmé's life by using the dark side. But he couldn't join that monster. He had to find a different way to save her life.

Yet in the end it was going to cost him his…

* * *

She didn't know how long he had been lying there or in what kind of injuries he had sustained. Padmé gently knelt by her husband's side and gingerly touched his face. She could feel his shallow breathing.

"Oh Ani! What happened…" she questioned as tears began to gently fall down her cheeks. She had to know what happened to her husband to have him laying there, dying.

"Padmé?" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too Ani. You have to hang on! We're going to get you help!"

After all the years of the Clone Wars and this was how he was going to die? She couldn't allow that.

"Captain Typho! Help me!" she called back to the speeder.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as they did the first! As usual review please!

Chapter Two:

"_YOU'RE THE SITH LORD WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!" Anakin yelled as he ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Chancellor Palpatine. _

"_Are you going to kill me, Anakin?" Palpatine calmly asked._

"_I sure would like to." Anakin said through tightly clenched teeth. He didn't falter from his position, as he continued to hold his lightsaber in front of him._

"_I know you would. I can feel your anger. Join me on the dark side and together we can save Padmé."_

_Padmé._

_Anakin couldn't loose her. But he couldn't turn to the dark side. "I will never join you. I am going to turn you over to the Jedi council…"_

_Anakin could feel the dark side taking over everything, driving out all of the light. Master Windu had taken several other Masters with him to confront the Chancellor about giving up his powers and stepping down since Obi-Wan had destroyed General Grievous. Anakin had made sure that he told them that Palpatine was the Sith lord that they had been looking for. Windu made Anakin stay at the temple and wait in the council chambers while he and the other Masters went to handle this. Windu could feel that Anakin's feelings were jumbled at the moment._

_But at the moment, Anakin's feelings weren't jumbled. They were focused. Focused on destroying the Sith and gaining the trust of the Jedi council, especially Master Windu. He could sense that they needed his help against Palpatine…_

_The scene was horrible. Windu was the only one left out of the four Jedi Masters when Anakin made it the Palpatine's senate office. He watched as Windu knocked the crimson lightsaber from Palpatine's hands and out the broken window. Suddenly Palpatine called upon Force lighting to strike Windu._

"_Anakin! Help me!" Windu cried out as the lighting racked against his body._

_Stunned for a minute, Anakin soon regained his composure and ignited his lightsaber and ran head long towards Palpatine. When the Sith lord saw Anakin heading towards him, he quit the Force lighting against Windu._

"_Please Anakin help me…the Jedi just want control of the republic…" Palpatine said, seemingly to be out of breath._

_Anakin stopped and stood next to Windu. "I don't believe you anymore! All you have done is lie to me!"_

_Palpatine's newly withered face had a sudden look of determination on it as he struck Windu and Anakin with Force lighting at the same time. Then too they managed to fend it off together. Palpatine lay motionless on the ground from exerting too much energy. _

"_We have to finish him off now!" Windu said._

"_I agree."_

_Windu was just about to finish him off when Palpatine struck out with a Force push, knocking Anakin to the side. Windu's attention turned briefly towards Anakin, but it was too late._

_Palpatine had another concealed lightsaber in his robes that he ignited and moved up against Windu's arm that held his lightsaber. The cleanly cut arm flew out the window, along with the Jedi Master's lightsaber._

_Windu cried out in pain as Palpatine then struck him once again with Force lighting and Windu was knocked out the window. _

"_NOOOO!" Anakin cried out as he quickly scrambled to his feet and went rushing towards Palpatine. He knew it was already too late to save Master Windu, but it wasn't too late to destroy Palpatine and the Sith. _

"_You should have turned Skywalker. Now you too will die with the rest of the Jedi." Palpatine said as he turned towards the young Jedi._

_Anakin felt a huge Force push knock him from his feet and he too went flying out the window._

_He remembered falling…thinking of nothing but Padmé and their unborn child. He thought of Obi-Wan and how sorry he was for not listening to him better. There were so many things he would want to fix that he couldn't..._

_Within no time he landed with a THUD against the durasteel platform far below Palpatine's top office…he lay there, broken in spirit, in mind, and in body…he just wanted to see Padmé one more time before he became one with the Force…

* * *

_

"Padmé..." Anakin mumbled.

Sitting next to the hospital bed, Padmé stirred in a restless sleep at the sound of her name. Her eyes gently opened and they focused on her husband, who was still lying practically motionless.

It had been two days since she and Captain Typho had found him laying, practically dead, on the durasteel platform. The last words she had heard from him was that he loved her. After that he had slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

She and Captain Typho carefully moved him from the platform and into the speeder. Typho figured that there was something wrong when the 'Hero with no Fear' had been injured as bad as Anakin was. So they couldn't stay on Courscant. They had to take him somewhere else to be treated.

And that was what leads them to Polis Massa, a remote facility in an asteroid field.

That was where they were at the moment. She had heard mixed reports from Courscant that there had been an attack on the Jedi Temple and that was all that she knew.

She hoped than there was another Jedi out there, who had survived what ever happened. She knew that there was still hope. Neither Yoda or Obi-Wan had been heard from.

"Oh Ani please wake up and smile for me…" she said as she picked up his hand and gently rubbed it against her face.

She held it there for a few minutes and allowed her warm tears to touch his hand.

"Milady, Obi-Wan Kenobi is making contact with you." Captain Typho said walking tine the room.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know its short, but I wanted to post something before I went to work for the day. Enjoy!

Chapter Three:

"What happened to Anakin, Padmé?" Obi-Wan softly asked through their holovid communication.

"I don't know. Captain Typho and I were on our way back from the Senate building when we saw someone falling from one of the windows of the Senate Complex. We rushed to where they had landed and we found that is was Anakin. He was barely alive. We had known about the some kind of attack on the Jedi Temple. So instead of keeping him on Courscant, we brought him to Polis Massa."

"What are his injuries?" Obi-Wan asked concerned for his former Padawan.

"Many of his ribs are broken as well as his sternum. Along with that one of his lungs had to be medically repaired because it had been torn by one of his broken ribs. And his mechanical hand has been shattered by the impact of the fall. The med droids said he was lucky he didn't break his back or have one of his ribs puncture his heart. Right now he's still unconscious, but slowly starting to come around."

Tears gently began to spill over from Padmé's eyes. Even though Obi-Wan was many systems from her, he could tell that there was more she was hiding.

"Padmé, there is more that you aren't telling me isn't there?" Obi-Wan calmly asked.

She didn't say anything. She knew that Anakin would be upset with her if she did tell, but she knew that she had to. She had to tell Obi-Wan the truth.

"Please Padmé. This isn't the time for secrets. Almost all the Jedi have been destroyed. If you know something, anything at all, please tell us."

She took a deep breath. "Anakin and I are married," she quietly said looking away from the gaze of the holoimage of Obi-Wan.

For a few seconds, Obi-Wan sat there in shock and disbelievement. He knew that Anakin had feelings for Padmé and Padmé had those same feelings for Anakin. But he never thought that they would take it that far.

"…and there's more Obi-Wan…."

"What else is there Padmé?"

"I'm pregnant."

When she told Obi-Wan that bit of information, his face told it all. He was disappointed and worried. Disappointed that his former Padawan had broken so many Jedi codes as well as kept this information from him. And he was worried, because if Anakin was truly the Chosen One, then his offspring would be very strong in the Force. That fact worried him more about how Master Yoda was going to react to this bit of information.

After a few moments of tension, Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "We'll figure all this out later on. Right now Master Yoda and I are on our way back to Courscant with Senator Organa. We're going to recalibrate a code that is coming from the Temple, telling the Jedi that the war is over and to return. If there is anyone left, we can't let them fall into this trap. And we're going to face Palpatine."

"Why?" Padmé asked a bit shocked.

"Anakin found out that he is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. He told Master Windu who contacted Yoda. That is how we know. We also believe he is the one who ordered the slaughter of all the Jedi. He now calls himself Emperor."

"Please be careful Obi-Wan."

"We will Padmé. Stay there until we arrive in a few days."

She nodded yes as the image of Obi-Wan faded away.

* * *

"Known about your former Padawan I have." Yoda said walking up behind Obi-Wan as he wearily ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you mention anything Master?"

"Testing him I was."

"Testing?"

"Could have joined Sidious and his lies. But he did not. Chosen One he is."

Obi-Wan sighed once again. How come he was always the last to learn everything?

"Pregnant with twins she is."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. How many more surprises could be thrown at him in one day? "Does she know Master?"

"Not yet. Now is not the time to worry about them. Defeat the Sith we must."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_He scooped the little girl up into his arms. "Were you good for your mother while I was gone?"_

_The little girl nodded happily yes as she hugged her father's neck tightly and gave him a kiss on the nose like she always did. "Are you going to stay home for a while?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Yayay!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face that brought a smile to his as well. "Will you tell me a story about the Knights like you did the night before you left?"_

_The knights – the Jedi Knights. He felt a pang in his heart as he continued to force the smile. "Sure sweetheart…."

* * *

_

Anakin's eyes slowly opened for the first time in days.

Where was he?

What had happened?

Did the Sith have him?

Where was Padmé?


	4. Chapter 4

_AN and Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter 1 – so here it is….I don't own Star Wars…GL does. Anywho….THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far! I am by far in shock by the number of reviews. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter Four:

Anakin slowly tried to sit up but found that he was in a great deal of pain. He gently wrapped his arm around his stomach. Then he stopped. He looked down at the mechanical arm that he had and something didn't feel right. This wasn't the limb that he had made. This was a different one.

'_What is going on here?' _he thought to himself as he pushed past all the pain and sat up.

He closed his eyes tightly to help ease the pain by using the Force to push it all away. The sound of a door opening brought him out of the Force.

"Anakin!" a soft voice cried.

Anakin quickly looked up at who had just come into the room.

Padmé. She was there with him. And she was safe.

"Thank the Force you're awake finally!" she said immediately rushing to his side. He wearily forced a smile. He moved his hand to the side of her face and gently brushed her tears away.

"Where are we Padmé?"

"Polis Massa. We've been here about a day and you've been unconscious for almost two. Do you remember anything that happened?"

He sat there for a moment, replaying the most recent memories over in his head. He saw a lightsaber duel with Palpatine...no wait…Darth Sidious versus himself and Master Windu. Then Windu was thrown from a window and Anakin was about to attack Sidious, but he too was thrown from the window. That was how he ended up on the durasteel landing platform where Padmé found him.

"I remember bits and pieces. But nothing that I really want to recall every again."

Padmé smiled at him with sadness in her eyes. She wasn't telling him something.

"Padmé what is it?"

"Sidious and the clone troopers have killed most every Jedi out there…."

"What about Obi-Wan?" Anakin quickly asked.

"No he survived. He and Yoda are going back to Courscant to reverse the retreat message in the temple so that more Jedi don't walk into the trap."

"I've got to get back there and help them!" he said trying to get out of the bed.

"No! You are staying here! Obi-Wan said to stay here. Besides your injuries haven't healed yet. I'm not letting you go!"

Anakin sighed as he reluctantly sat back against the pillows. He didn't want to but for Padmé 's sake he would. "Has anything else happened that I should know about?" Anakin asked a bit upset.

"I told Obi-Wan that we're married and that its your children I'm carrying…"

* * *

Obi-Wan had never seen anything like it before, nor would he ever want to see anything like it again for a long time. There were bodies everywhere – younglings, Padawans, Masters and even clone troopers. It was a stab to the heart to see that the Sith had struck with such darkness against the Jedi Temple – a place of light and hope.

Yoda too felt the same way. But he wasn't going to show it. He knew that he had to face Sidious on his own. Obi-Wan wasn't strong enough.

Once they had recalibrated the Jedi retreat code, they were about to leave when Obi-Wan stopped. He had to see for himself that Palpatine was really Sidious. He rewound the security holo and watched in horror and anger at what happened in the temple. Yoda sighed in sadness. It was the start of a period of darkness for the entire galaxy.

"How are we going to be able to defeat him Master? He is too strong." Obi-Wan said switching off the holo.

"Face him you are not. Go to your former Padawan. Mend things with him. Face Palpatine I will."

"I can't let you do that Master!"

"Yes Obi-Wan. Now go. Be there soon with Senator Organa I will be."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan said as the two Jedi made their way out of the Temple for the last time.

* * *

"You told him!" Anakin said trying not to yell at his wife.

"I had to Anakin! He's not mad! I promise you he isn't!" Padmé pleaded with her husband.

Still fueled by anger, Anakin just sat there. It hurt too much to move, so he couldn't get up and walk away. And he didn't want to yell at Padmé. It wasn't her fault that the galaxy was going to hell in a hand basket.

Then something Padmé had just said dawned on him. "Did you say that you told Obi-Wan you were carrying my children?" he gently asked.

She nodded yes. "I'm carrying twins, Anakin. A boy and a girl. I just found out right before I came in here to check on you. A medic droid made me get a checkup."

Suddenly all of Anakin's anger disappeared and was replaced with joy. He and Padmé were going to have twins! He could barely fathom the idea.

Anakin gently reached out to his wife, pulled her close and softly kissed her lips.

"I love you Padmé. I'm sorry for getting angry with you about telling Obi-Wan. I'm sure that everything is going to be alright in the end," he softly said looking deeply in her eyes.

She smiled back. "I love you too Anakin," she said, gingerly laying her head against his shoulder.

He held her there for a long time. He knew that everything was changing around them. But as long as they were together with their children, then everything was going to be right.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support for this story so far! It amazes me each time I get reviews for any of my stories. So thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

The day after Anakin had woken up, he was up and slowly walking around. No matter how hard the medic droids and Padmé protested, he still got up. He had to do this to prove to himself that he could still walk.

Later that day, Obi-Wan arrived.

"Anakin why didn't you ever tell me?"

Anakin sighed. "I wanted to Obi-Wan. I really did. It was just that I was afraid that you would turn me over to the council."

"I know that Master Yoda knew the entire time."

"Is he mad?" Anakin asked suddenly worried.

"No he is proud."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in shock. "He's proud?"

Obi-Wan nodded yes. "As am I."

"But why?"

"Because Anakin you were tempted to join the dark side and you didn't." Obi-Wan said placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

He looked up at Obi-Wan in shock. But he knew that Obi-Wan spoke the truth. He could feel Obi-Wan's sense of pride in him. That made him feel so much better. Now if only Yoda could defeat Sidious.

* * *

"Failed I have." Yoda wearily said as he gently landed in the open cockpit of Bail Organa's transport. "Into exile I must go." 

Bail looked at the old Jedi master sadly. He too, knew that everything was changing.

Besides loosing in his fight against Sidious, Yoda and Organa had learned that Sidious had a bounty out for Senator Amidala. Things were looking worse and worse.

Also Yoda had learned that a youngling from the Temple had been sparred by Sidious. Victor Niokoli had not been killed, but instead taken by Sidious to be raised as his new apprentice from a very young age. This most of all disturbed Yoda.

* * *

"Ani it hurts…." 

"I know Padmé. But hang on. Please." Anakin said placing his forehead right against hers.

Shortly after Bail Organa and Master Yoda had arrived and told them what happened, Padmé had gone into premature labor. The Medic Droids reassured everyone, especially Anakin, that everything would go smoothly and that delivering twins early wasn't uncommon.

Still, Anakin was worried. The memories of his dreams and visions plagued him. He couldn't let Padmé die. Not after what they had both been through the past few days.

Padmé cried out in pain and squeezed Anakin's hand tightly as the medic droid took the first twin from her.

"It's a boy," Anakin said smiling.

"Luke…" Padmé whispered as she cried out in pain as the other twin was taken from her. Anakin allowed the Force to surround them both, as well as their twins, trying to comfort everyone.

"It's a girl, Padmé."

"Leia…" she said smiling, as she gently touched her daughter's cheek as Anakin held her in his arms.

"Now rest. And I will watch over the twins," he softly whispered as Padmé allowed sleep to take over.

Holding a twin in each arm, Anakin turned around to face Senator Organa, Obi-Wan and Yoda, who all stood there in amazement. Obi-Wan made a mental note, that this was quite possibly one of the only times that he had ever seen Anakin truly happy.

Next to him, Yoda sighed deeply. He knew that these twins were the future of the Jedi Order. But for their protection as well as their parents, they were going to have to be separated. It was the only way. Sacrifices for the greater good needed to be made…

* * *

"No! You can't take my children away!" Padmé cried. 

Yoda had given them a week before he revealed his idea to everyone. And so far it wasn't being taken in the best regards.

"Master is there not any other way?" Anakin asked.

"No. Separated they must be, even from you."

Anakin sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was not what he had in mind for him and Padmé. He dreamt of having a family and living in peace. But Sidious had made certain that wouldn't happen. And Anakin had to admit that this was the safest plan to go by until the time was right to defeat Sidious.

"Give you some time I will." Yoda said as he got up and left the room.

Immediately Padmé was in Anakin's arms crying. "Oh Ani! They can't take our twins away! They are so small and they need us."

"Shh. I know Padmé. But do you want Luke or Leia turning the dark side and training under Sidious if he were to get a hold of all of us?"

"No…"

"I don't like this idea either. But it seems like we have no choice if we want the twins to be raised right. We'll see them again someday." Anakin said hugging her tightly. She wearily nodded yes into his shoulder.

* * *

"In to seclusion we will all go until the time is right." 

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Bail all bowed to Yoda, while Padmé stood to the side and smiled slightly.

The twins were now about a month old and it was time to separate them from Padmé and Anakin. And by far, this was one of the hardest days in each other their lives. Their children, formed from their love and union, were being separated and sent to far off places for who knows how long. And they could never go near them until the time was right. Their children would grow up and not know who their real parents were and what they had done for the galaxy.

Leia was going to Alderaan with Bail Organa and was to be raised in the court there. While Luke on the other hand was being taken to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin's step brother, Owen Lars and his wife Beru. Anakin wasn't too thrilled about that idea, but at least Obi-Wan would be close by watching over Luke until the time was right to train him. And that was the day that Anakin couldn't wait for. The day Luke started his Jedi training, would be the day that Anakin and Padmé could be reunited with their children.

Meanwhile, Yoda would seek refugee on Dagobah.

As for Anakin and Padmé, they were going to change their names and that was hopefully going to be enough. Anakin would be known as Ani Ronoco and Padmé would go buy Amy Ronoco. Bail said that he would help them establish as shipping company and they were both grateful for that.

Old friends bid farewell until the time that they could be reunited to finish off Sidious once and for all.

* * *

AN #2: I promise that this isn't the end! I just needed to get these opening chapters over with, so that the rest of the story would make sense! I hope everyone is like it so far! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: OMG! Much love to everyone who reviews! My muse loves you at the moment…that's why she gives me ideas to write so fast! So enjoy! And review! Oh and if you have only read this story of mine and love it...please check out my other ones!

Chapter Six:

_Ten years later…_

Anakin sat in a dark room, slowly rocking back and forth with a tiny bundle held tightly in his arms. And for the first time in a long time, he had a genuine smile on his face.

"How's she doing?" Padmé gently asked, as she stood in the doorway.

"Sleeping soundly," he replied, as he slowly stood up and placed Galen, their newborn daughter, back in her cradle.

Padmé moved next to him and he pulled her close. They stood there and watched over her for a few minutes. It was a bittersweet moment in what had seemed like a nightmare. It had taken them a lot to get where they were now.

The first five years of Palpatine's reign, Anakin and Padmé moved from system to system under their new identities. They kept moving around, trying not to be discovered as they tried to break away from their old personas as Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and became Ani and Amy Ronoco.

Even having these new identities sometimes didn't seem like enough. Those were the times that Anakin regretted giving Obi-Wan his lightsaber to give to Luke when he was to start his Jedi training. Anakin was now forced to use a blaster as a way of protecting him and Padmé. That was until they rescued an injured Nikkëi, named Wulfitz (Wulfie for short). The Nikkëi are wolf like creatures, from Nikkëi'tz, who walked upright like a Wookie, but weren't as tall. Yet their demeanor was quite similar.

Wulfie was a blessing in both of their eyes. He had been taken from his home at a very young age by slave traders, who eventually released him. But by then the Empire was formed and they were suspicious of most any other species besides humans. So when Anakin and Padmé came across him, he had been wounded by some storm troopers and left for dead. They took a chance with him, after much pleading from Padmé, and nursed him back to health. And for that he was in their debt.

They had told him not to worry about it, but Wulfie insisted. So Anakin gave in on one condition, that he became part of their family. Wulfie humbly agreed.

After many run ins with the Imperials as well as many close brushes with death, Anakin felt that he and Padmé could in fact trust Wulfie with their lives. That was when they revealed to him that they weren't Ani and Amy Ronoco, but really Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. When they told him that, Wulfie vowed even more so to protect his new family. Like himself, Anakin was a former slave, who had once made a difference in the galaxy. And it had been Anakin's story that helped Wulfie get through his time as a slave.

So once things began to cool off in the galaxy, Anakin took up Bail on his offer of helping him establish a shipping company. They based it on the planet Kit'os in the Kit'os system. It was a mid rim system, bustling with all kinds of commerce and trade. Along with that it was in middle of many trade routes.

Within no time, the Ronoco Shipping Company was a huge success. It had a large part to do with just how fast Anakin and Wulfie would get their shipments to their destinations. Then one afternoon after being on Kit'os for about three years, stranger from their past ended up on their doorstep. And Padmé could not be happier.

Sabé had been looking for Padmé for what seemed like an eternity. They had grown up together and eventually Sabé became one of Padmé 's loyal bodyguards.

Even Anakin as well was happy Sabé had shown up. Now he wouldn't worry so much when Padmé didn't want to go on a shipment run with him and Wulfie.

But nothing would prepare him for what Padmé had told him about eight months ago. She told him that she was two months pregnant. His reaction this time was much different then when she told him she was pregnant with the twins. No, this time he fainted.

The next seven months flew by. This time around Anakin didn't have the nightmares of Padmé dying, which was much to his relief. But he still lived in fear, as well as Padmé. And their fear spread to Wulfie and Sabé.

Wulfie knew why they were both fearful most of the time, but Sabé was somewhat in the dark. She had been sent back to Naboo before Padmé learned that she was pregnant with the twins. And even when she arrived on Kit'os, they never told her about them. What they had told her was that they had to change their names because of Palpatine. Which wasn't lie, but wasn't all of the truth.

Once Padmé told her, Sabé understood perfectly. No parent should have to live in fear daily about their child begin taken from them. Especially if that child was a threat to the status quo.

But once Galen was born, her parents were nothing but happy. She was now the sunshine in their lives. Yes, they missed Luke and Leia dearly. But they knew that someday they would be reunited with them. And now they had Galen.

Immediately they both formed a tight bond with her. And they made a promise that in no way would she be taken away from them. Not by Yoda. Not by Obi-Wan. And especially not by Palpatine.

Now she was a month old. And what a wonderful month it had been for everyone. Anakin and Padmé were thrilled, Sabé was happy in her role as Honor mother, and Wulfie had lots of fun planning out how he was going to baby proof the house that they all shared once Galen was able to move around on her own. Never had there been so much love in one household.

"Come on Padmé. Let's get some sleep." Anakin said softly.

Padmé nodded yes. Galen would be up in a few hours screaming at the top of her tiny lungs for attention. So any sleep at all was taken seriously.

As soon as Anakin and Padmé had left Galen's nursery, a small glimmer appeared next to her cradle as the image of a spirit came into view.

He was a tall man with a beard and long hair. He smiled gently at the baby as she slept without knowing he was there.

"You, Galen Skywalker, will show no signs of being Force sensitive until needed. And needed you will be," he quietly said as he brushed his fingers along her forehead. Then he disappeared into the Force.

* * *

"_It is done."_

Yoda sighed as the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn rang through his head. He knew that there was another Skywalker child. And that this time her parents would not let her be taken away. So other means of protecting the child had to be taken.

Preventing her from being able to touch the Force was the only way.

* * *

AN #2: I know that there is a wolf like creature in the SW Galaxy. But I knew nothing about him/her/it..so I made up my own.! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN:  My muse is still in high gear! So here ya'll go! Oh and someone asked me how Sabé found them so easily. She had received word via Bail Organa who first had to contact Yoda to see if it was alright. That's why it took so long for her to find them. So enjoy and review!

Chapter Seven:

All Anakin knew was that something heavy had just landed on his chest and woken him up from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was starring back into a pair of similar deep blue eyes like his.

"Hi Daddy!" Galen said with a smile on her face. She was lying across his chest.

"Galen do you know what time it is?" he asked, still noticing that it was dark outside.

"4:30 in the morning."

"Are you sure?" he asked his five-year-old daughter. She nodded yes.

"I had Wulfie set my chrono to wake me up then."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you and Wulfie to leave without me."

That was when Anakin remembered. Today he and Wulfie were making a supply run and he had promised Galen that when she was five that she could go with them. And she had turned five last week.

Next to him, Padmé began to stir. He didn't want her to be woken up. As he began to sit up, Galen scrambled off of his lap and stood next to the bed.

"Come on let's go get breakfast since there is no point in going back to bed now," he said stannic up and taking her hand as they quietly left the room.

"Where are we going today daddy?" she asked as she climbed into a chair in the kitchen. She reached for a piece of Natca fruit that was in a bowl in front of her. She took a bite from it as she watched her father make them some hot oats for breakfast.

"Alderaan." Anakin said with a smile on his face. This would be the first time in about ten years since he had seen Leia. The last time he had seen here was when he and Padmé had gone to Alderaan to meet with Bail about setting up Ronoco Shipping Company. And for days afterwards, Padmé had cried about the twins. This she wasn't going to go. It was just too hard for her.

"Do they have a King? I've always wanted to meet a King or Queen like the Queen in your stories daddy."

"They have a Queen, Prince Consort and a Princess." Anakin said as he set the hot oats in front of Galen.

"Really!"

Anakin smiled and nodded as he sat down next to her.

"Do I get to meet them?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Shallow your food first, then ask me again." Anakin said reprimanding her.

Galen finished her bite then asked her question again.

"Maybe," Anakin said. "Now hurry up and finish eating, then go get ready."

* * *

Galen sat in the seat behind the Captain's seat, bouncing happily. They had just dropped out of hyperspace near Alderaan.

She had been to other planets before, but they were never far from Kit'os. This was the longest that she had ever traveled away from home.

Her mouth dropped in awe as the light blue sphere came into view and then as the _Desert Star_ descended into the atmosphere, Galen squealed in delight. Alderaan was so beautiful!

When they had landed in Aldera, the capital city, Anakin told Galen to make sure that she never left his or Wulfie's side.

"Ok daddy," she said as they disembarked the ship.

Two Alderaanian officials greeted them, and then had some workers unload the cargo from the _Desert Star._

"Captain Ronoco, Senator Organa would like to meet with you briefly before you leave," one of the officials said to him. "Your copilot and daughter are welcomed to join you."

"Lead the way please," Anakin said as he took Galen's hand.

The official led the trio through that palace and up to a set of large doors. Galen couldn't believe it! She was going to meet someone important! Her daddy knew someone important that lived in the Royal Palace.

The doors opened and when the trio entered Bail's office, Anakin just about gasped out loud. Sitting in a chair across from Bail was Leia. Anakin couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she now looked. She looked so much like Padmé the first time that they had meet when she was Queen of Naboo.

"Ahh, Captain Ronoco!" Bail said standing up and walking towards Anakin.

"Senator Organa," he said bowing slightly before he and Bail embraced in a friendly hug. Then Bail went on to greet Wulfie.

"And who is this?" he asked kneeling down next to Galen.

"This is Galen, mine and Amy's daughter." Anakin said.

Galen tried to hide behind her father's legs. She hadn't met too many other people before. And no matter how excited she got, she was also really shy.

"Hi Galen. My name is Bail and that is my daughter Leia. She's fifteen. How old are you?"

Galen held up five fingers.

"Wow! You're getting so old!" he said with a smile on his face.

Galen smiled back.

"Leia, why don't you take Galen down to the garden, while I talk to her father and Wulfie." Bail said standing back up and looking at Leia.

"Yes father." Leia said standing up and walking over to Galen. She held her hand out to the little girl.

Not knowing what to do at first, Galen looked up at her dad.

"Go on Galen. We won't be long."

"Ok daddy," Galen said as she took Leia's hand and they walked out of the room together. Anakin watched them with pain in his heart. His daughters were together and they didn't even know it.

"She looks so much like her mother," Bail said once Leia and Galen had left.

"That she does." Anakin said still in somewhat of a daze. "But what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh yes." Bail said opening a drawer on his desk. He took out a holocube and placed it in front of Anakin. "This is from Obi-Wan. I haven't looked at it, but I believe that it has holos of Luke on it."

Anakin picked up the cube and placed it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I just hope that Palpatine is defeated soon, so that you and Padmé can be reunited with Luke and Leia."

"Me too. Galen deserves to know her true heritage. But all she knows of the Jedi are the things I tell her in stories that she thinks are fairy tales."

Bail laughed slightly. "She seems so much like Padmé as well."

Anakin nodded. "She can be a handful at times. But she's such a innocent little girl."

"Can she touch the Force?"

"No."

"That's odd." Bail said.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

"I got to meet a Senator! And a princess! And I got to walk in the Royal Palace mommy! It was so much fun!" Galen said happily as she told her mother everything that she did on Alderaan.

"Sounds like it." Padmé said smiling at her daughter. She couldn't believe that Galen and Leia had met. "But it is way past your bedtime young lady. So off to bed you go."

Galen hugged and kissed her parents goodnight then ran off to her room. Once they heard her bedroom door shut, Anakin took out the holocube that Bail had given him.

"What's that?" Padmé asked.

"Its from Obi-Wan." Anakin said switching it on.

Pictures of Luke sprang to life. Neither of them could believe it. They had never seen pictures of Luke before. He looked so much like Anakin to Padmé. She softly began to cry.

Anakin pulled her close and let her cry in his arms. "Soon Padmé, we'll be reunited with them. I just know it," he softly said.

She nodded yes and continued to cry.

* * *

Galen slowly and quietly made her way back to her bedroom. She didn't mean to see it but she did. Who was that boy in the holos that made her mommy cry? And why was her daddy calling her mommy Padmé when her name was Amy? And who did they need to be reunited with? She was really confused. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know its short…but it's meant to be that way. This chapter marks the turning point in the story….so enjoy! And if you haven't read my new story titled 'Another Hope', check that out as well!

Chapter Eight:

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Anakin scooped eight-year-old Galen up into his arms. He was grateful that she was still so small. He would hate not being able to carry her. "Were you good for your mother while I was gone?"

The little girl nodded happily yes as she hugged her father's neck tightly and gave him a kiss on the nose like she always did. "Are you going to stay home for a while?"

"Yes."

"Yayaya!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face that brought a smile to his as well. "Will you finish the story about the Jedi Knight you have been? Mommy tried telling me stories, but they aren't as good as yours."

He smiled on the outside, but was hurting on the inside. The Jedi Knight he told her about was himself. It was the only way she could learn about her heritage, even if it was in the form of a fairy tale.

"Sure. I'll tell you more of the story tonight."

* * *

Anakin and Padmé stood silently in Galen's bedroom doorway, watching her sleep peacefully. They did this often, especially after Anakin would tell her the bedtime story of the Jedi Knight and his Princess. He was always sad after telling her that story and Padmé knew it. But right now they had other things that they were worrying about.

Both of them were scared of the future and what it held.

The rebellion against the Empire was gaining more and more strength. Then Alderaan was blown up by some kind of super weapon that the Empire now had.

"What are we going to do, Anakin?" Padmé whispered worriedly.

"Just wait and see. I know that Luke has begun his training. I can sense it. He's the hope for the galaxy. And I know that Leia wasn't on Alderaan when it was destroyed. She and Luke are together."

"Are you not going to go search for him and Obi-Wan?"

Anakin shook his head no. "that would cause too much confusion and resentment. We'll figure out something. I promise."

* * *

Emperor Palpatine listened intently to what Jabba the Hutt was telling him in broken Basic. And what he said intrigued him greatly. Jabba believed that one of his supply runners was really Anakin Skywalker.

When their conversation ended, Palpatine turned to look at his Apprentice, Darth Nicholas. Nicholas was really Victor Niokoli, who he had spared from the slaughter at the Jedi Temple almost twenty years ago. And he had become a very powerful Sith indeed.

"Go and bring me Ani and Amy Ronoco. Kill whoever stands in your way."

"What about the Skywalker boy who blew up the Death Star, Master? I thought he was more of a threat then anyone else. Obi-Wan Kenobi has already been taken care of."

"Ani Ronoco is possibly the Skywalker boy's father. We'll need the father to defeat the boy. Now go Lord Nicholas.

"Yes master."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Once again thank you sooo much for all the reviews! And please make sure you check out 'Another Hope', my newest story. So enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nine:

He felt it.

Something wasn't right.

Something evil was near.

Anakin knew that eventually the Empire would come after him again. But he had wanted it to happen when he was far from Kit'os. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was place Padmé and Galen in harm's way. But it was beginning to look like harm was heading their way.

Ever since the whispers had gotten to Kit'os that the Death Star had been destroyed, Anakin had been on the edge about everything. There had also been rumors that a hotshot young pilot named Skywalker had been the one who blew up the Death Star. That alone made Anakin and Padmé so proud.

But when Anakin started to get his feelings of danger, Padmé knew it. He didn't tell her directly, but his actions always spoke louder then his words.

She noticed that he was moodier as well as weary of letting Galen leave his sight whenever he was home. She tried to confront him about it but he just pushed her away. And that was when she knew it for sure.

Something was coming for them and she needed to be just as ready as Anakin was going to be.

* * *

"We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why Anakin?"

"Darth Nicholas is coming for us."

"Who?" Padmé asked confused.

"He was a Jedi youngling that he took from the Temple the night he ransacked it. He raised him to be his apprentice."

"Oh," was all the Padmé said.

Anakin pulled her close to him and held her as they stood in their bedroom for their last night there.

* * *

"My Lord, we have located the Ronoco family," an Imperial officer said coming up Darth Nicholas as he stood on the bridge of his Super Star Destroyer, the _Imperialius._

"Good. Prepare a landing party. If Ani Ronoco is really Anakin Skywalker we need to be prepared."

"Yes my Lord."

The officer walked away.

"_Soon I will prove my worth to my Master by defeating a Jedi Knight…" _Nicholas thought to himself as he continued to stare out into the vastness of space.

* * *

"Wulfie, take Galen to the _Desert Star_ and keep her there." Anakin quietly said, as he handed the sleeping figure of Galen to Wulfie. It was in the early morning hours and it was time to leave Kit'os.

"Are you coming?" Wulfie asked in his best basic. It had taken Padmé several years to teach the Nikkëi basic. But it was the best thing to do.

"Yes. We shouldn't be far behind you two."

Wulfie nodded as he took off into the darkness. Anakin watched them disappear then headed back into the house.

"Padmé! Sabé! Are you both ready?" he called out.

"We're coming!" Padmé said coming down the hall. Sabé was close behind her.

Padmé turned and looked for one last time at the place they had called home for so long. Anakin gently took a hold of her arm. "Come on Padmé. We need to go before they get here. I can feel them close by."

She nodded as they headed for the front door. Then Anakin stopped.

"Get behind me," he hissed.

That was when the front door blew in and several storm troopers forced their way inside. Anakin pulled Padmé close to him to protect her. "Who are you!" Anakin demanded.

"Why Captain Ronoco, don't be so surprised," Darth Nicholas said entering the house. "Or should I say Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin's rage began to build inside of him. Why the hell were the Empire and Palpatine coming after him now? What could Palpatine want with him, besides watching him die, again? Then it dawned on him. He was going to be a pawn. A pawn to try to turn Luke or Leia to the dark side.

Anakin used the Force to obtain a blaster from a guard as he quickly began to take out several of the storm troopers. Behind him, Padmé and Sabé huddle close to the ground, trying to avoid all the blaster fire.

"You fools! Stun him!" Nicholas yelled.

Within a few seconds, Anakin was face down on the ground; unconscious from the stun blast he had taken to the back.

"ANAKIN!" Padmé yelled crawling towards her husband.

She was grabbed by two storm troopers and held, while Anakin was picked up by another one and flung like a sack of produce over his shoulder.

Sabé scrambled to her feet and tried to attack one of the troopers, but was flung to the side like a rag doll.

"Enough! We have what we were sent for. Let's go."

Nicholas turned and headed out of the house, followed by the storm troopers carrying Padmé and Anakin.

"What about her?" a trooper asked leaving the house. He was referring to Sabé, who was lying on the ground.

"Kill her. Then destroy the house." Nicholas said without turning back.

Padmé watched in horror as her best friend was killed in front of her. She wanted to yell; to scream; to fight back. But she couldn't. If she did she would not only be putting her life in danger, but also her husband's. She couldn't do that.

She stayed silent the entire time.

None of the troopers knew it, but Anakin was slowly coming around. He knew that it was pointless to try to fight. He and Padmé were captured, Sabé was dead, and who knew about Galen and Wulfie.

Wait a second….Galen and Wulfie!

"_Wulfie…please answer me…"

* * *

_

"_Wulfie…please answer me…"_

Wulfie looked all around him as he began the prelauch check. He thought he was going crazy. Who was talking to him?

"_Wulfie…please…"_

He recognized that voice! It was Anakin's! Something must have happened. There had only been one other time that Anakin has used the Force to talk to him. And that was a life or death situation.

Wulfie whispered yes out loud. That was the only way he knew how to answer him.

"_Take Galen and leave the planet. Seek a safe world. We've been captured and our true identities revealed. Please protect my precious daughter…"_

"I will. With my life."

Wulfie quickly finished his prelauch tasks, then rushed back on board and prepared for lift off. Just as soon as he did, storm troopers came rushing into the landing bay. They opened fire on the ship, but Wulfie was just too fast.

The _Desert Star_ lifted off and blasted away from the planet. It was so fast, that no one could track them. He then chose to take Galen to his home world of Nikkëi'tz for the time being. Last time he checked, there was very little Imperial presence there. And Galen would also be protected by his species.

After he had made the jump into hyperspace, he sat back and sighed.

"Wulfie where are we going? And where is mommy and daddy?" a tiny voice behind him asked.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey everyone! Here's the update! Enjoy and review as usual, please! Thanks to everyone who always reads and reviews!

Chapter Ten:

Galen lay on the bed of Tunt leaves. She was curled up in a tight little ball. She tried to cry but couldn't. But her face showed the lines of the all the dried tears that she had cried.

She and Wulfie had been on Nikkëi'tz for almost a week. A week without her parents.

When she had woken up on the _Desert Star_ with Wulfie and no parents, she asked where they were. And why she was with Wulfie? Wherever Wulfie was, her daddy usually wasn't far behind.

Wulfie told her that bad people had taken her parents away and that he was taking her to his home planet and to see his family. There they would figure out what to do.

Outside of the dwelling, she heard Wulfie and his cousin, Leitz, speaking softly in their native tongue. She couldn't speak their language or even understand it and very few Nikkëis could speak Basic. Wulfie was one of the few that could and he still wasn't very good at speaking it at times.

Galen slowly got up and stood in the doorway. Wulfie and Leitz looked up at her. "Good morning Galen." Wulfie said.

She smiled softly as she rubbed her eyes. They burned from all the crying she had done as well as the lack of sleep. "Are we going to find mommy and daddy today?" she asked hopefully.

Wulfie sighed deeply. "Come on let's go for a walk," he said holding out his paw for her to take a hold of. She took a hold of it and he lead her down the narrow path that lead from the Nikkëi cliff dwellings to the forest.

After a while of walking, Wulfie finally spoke up. "You know that we can't just go looking for your parents."

"Why not?"

"I have to protect you. And I'm sure by now the Empire knows about you and me. So they are going to be on the look out for us."

Galen began to sniffle as tears slowly began to slip down her cheeks again. She missed her parents so much. Why would anyone want to hurt them?

* * *

Anakin struggled to lift himself off the floor of the prison cell he had just been thrown into. He was so weak. Somehow the Force was being blocked around him and her couldn't connect with it. And that was making him weak.

But whatever was making Anakin weak obviously had no effect on Darth Nicholas. He had endured beating after beating from the Sith lord. He had no idea how many days he and Padmé had been away from Galen.

Yet there was one thing that Anakin did know. He knew that he was being taken to Palpatine. As for Padmé, he had no idea whether or not she was going to go with him. But for right now, she was with him.

A pair of small, delicate hands took a hold of his arms and lifted him up to the shabby cot that was in the cell. Anakin wearily looked up into the eyes of his beloved wife. She gently ran her hand along the side of his face.

"Why does he want us now?" she wearily asked.

"He wants Luke to be his apprentice. I'm sure of it. And I think he wants to use me as a pawn to get to him."

Padmé gasped. "But what about Leia? Galen?"

"He has no idea about Leia." Anakin said as he struggled to sit up. "As for Galen, he is on the hunt for her as well."

Tears began to form in Padmé 's eyes as Anakin pulled her close to him. He hated to see his wife cry. And seeing her cry made him that more determined to get out of the situation that they were in.

He had to protect his family. And he had to destroy Palpatine.

* * *

"You know that Wookies and Nikkëis don't get along, princess," Han Solo said leaning back and putting his feet up on the control panel of the _Millennium Falcon_.

He, Princess Leia, Chewbacca and the droids had all just arrived on Nikkëi'tz from Yavin 4. Luke had stayed behind with the newly formed Rouge Squadron for the time being. He would join up with them later on during their search for more rebel support.

They had come in search of more species to join in the rebel cause against the Empire. And the Nikkëis were fierce warriors. That was just what the rebellion needed.

"Are you going to come with me or not to meet with their elder council?" Leia asked.

"Sure." Han said standing up and winking at Leia.

Chewbacca roared something in agreement. "Chewie says that he's going to. He doesn't trust the Nikkëis." Han said translating.

"Fine then. Let's go."

"Lead the way your highness," Han said holding his hand out to her to let her pass. She rolled her eyes and led the way, with Threepio close behind her. Everyone else followed behind them.

* * *

"Thank you Elder Ventiz'z," Leia said smiling at the old Nikkëi elder. Threepio translated what she said to Ventiz'z. He growled something in response.

"Hey says that his warriors will join up with the Rebel fleet near Yavin as soon as possible." Threepio translated.

Once again Leia thanked him and was just about to walk away when she spotted something extremely odd.

She saw a human child walking along side of a Nikkëi. And she wasn't scared.

"Threepio ask Elder Ventiz'z who that little girl is."

Threepio turned to the Elder and asked him what Leia has said. Ventiz'z growled in response.

"Her name is Galen Ronoco. She is part of Wulfitz honor family. All he knows is that something happened to her parents." Threepio replied.

Leia gasped a little. She remembered Galen Ronoco from a few years ago on Alderaan. Galen was such a sweet little girl, who didn't have a care in the world. Leia needed to find out what happened to Captain Ronoco and his wife.

She slowly made her way towards the little girl and the grown Nikkëi. When Galen saw her, a smile lit up her tiny face.

"Princess Leia!" Galen said letting go of Wulfie's hand and running up to Leia. Leia smiled and knelt down to Galen's height.

"Why are you here Galen?" she gently asked.

"Mommy and daddy were taken by bad people and now Wulfie is protecting me from them."

Leia's eyes darted up to Wulfie. "How long ago was that?"

"About a week," Wulfie said.

Leia sighed. She knew that if Galen's parents had been gone that long, there was little to no hope that they would be coming back. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Nicholas were very evil.

But as Leia looked into Galen's eyes, she felt something odd. There was something about this little girl that gave her hope. A hope that everything was going to be all right.

"Why don't you two come with me and my friends and we'll see if we can find your parents." Leia suggested.

Galen smiled and looked up at Wulfie. He shrugged his shoulders. It would give them cover for the time being as well as protection.

"Sure. We will go." Wulfie said.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Happy 4th of July to everyone! Well at least to the people in the USA who read my stories….but the same to everyone else as well. This chapter would have been posted sooner, but I had too much fun partying last night. So enjoy!

Chapter 11:

Chewbacca growled ferociously. He didn't like the idea of a Nikkëi being aboard the _Falcon_ with him aboard. But if it meant that much to Princess Leia, then he would do it. But that hadn't come easily for him. She had to practically beg him to allow it, even though Han had said it was fine.

"If this Wulfie makes one false move, Chewie here is gonna tear into him." Han warned, as he, Leia and Chewbacca all awaited the arrival of Wulfie and Galen. "And what's up with the kid?"

Leia sighed. "I'm not sure. I met her a few years ago and she was so sweet. And she still is. But now, whenever I see her, I get the feeling that everything is going to be all right. No matter how grave the situation is."

Han looked at her funny. "Princess, I think you've lost it."

"Hush Han. Here they come,"

Han looked up and saw a little girl eagerly pulling a grown Nikkëi along with her. He sighed as he turned and boarded the _Falcon._ "I can already tell this is gonna be a fantastic trip," he mumbled.

Leia quickly turned and threw him a nasty glance just as Wulfie and Galen were next to her.

"What's wrong?" Wulfie quickly asked.

"Oh nothing. Come on let's go." Leia said smiling, holding her hand out to Galen.

Galen took the hand happily and followed Leia aboard the _Falcon. _

Wulfie stood back and admired the scene for a brief second. He knew that Leia was Anakin and Padmé 's daughter and that they also had son named Luke Skywalker.

But at the moment, Galen and Leia looked so much alike. They both resembled their mother in so many ways, from the way that their bodies were built to how they acted. Even their hair was similar to hers. The only glaring difference that Wulfie knew of was the color of their eyes. Leia had brown eyes while Galen had soft blue eyes like Anakin's.

Hopefully soon they could find Padmé and Anakin and that the Skywalker family could be reunited. But for now, Wulfie was keeping what he knew to himself. Besides he had promised Anakin that he would protect Galen with his life and he had a feeling that he was going to have to do just that.

* * *

Luke Skywalker eagerly awaited the arrival of the _Millennium Falcon_ on Mon Calamari. This is where they had agreed to meet for the time being then seen where they were going to go to next to help out the Rebel Alliance. He knew that Leia really needed to be back with high command because Mon Mothma needed her assistance.

As soon as the _Falcon _came into view, a smile lit up his face. He had missed his friends so much. Sure he had the Rogue Squadron, but they weren't the same as Chewie, Han, Leia and Threepio.

Artoo beeped and whistled next to him.

"Yup Artoo, that's them. Right on time."

The _Falcon _gently touched down in the clearing and within seconds, Leia was running down the gangplank towards him. She took had missed Luke. The four friends had grown close through all of their adventures together. From rescuing Leia aboard the Death Star to the Battle of Yavin IV and then to evading the Empire, they had become the best of friends.

After their embrace, Luke greeted Han and Chewie. Then he was surprised to see another being, somewhat similar to Chewie, and a little girl silently standing off to the side.

"Who's that?" Luke quietly asked Leia.

"Oh that's Galen Ronoco and Wulfitz, but everyone calls him Wulfie. The Empire took her parents and we need to find them. They were good friends of my father's."

Luke looked over at the little girl and smiled gently. The little girl smiled back at him. That was when Luke felt something strange. It was as if he was connected to this girl somehow. Like she was apart of him. Then something else caught his eye.

Standing behind the young girl was a tall gentleman. But no one else seemed to be able to see him. The man had long hair and wore robes similar to the ones Ben Kenobi had worn. Could this man be a Jedi spirit?

Just as quickly as Luke had seen the man, he began to fade away.

"_Protect her. She is very special,"_ a voice whispered at him.

Luke shook his head briefly to take in what he had just experience. He had no idea who he had just seen and heard. But he had to admit that there was something about this girl.

Leia motioned for Galen to come over and meet Luke. Galen slowly made her way towards them. There was something about this guy that made Galen feel weird. It was as if she had seen him somewhere before, but couldn't remember where.

"Galen this is my friend Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is Galen Ronoco and Wulfie."

Luke looked over at Wulfie and nodded then smiled once again down at Galen. As she smiled back at him, she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were so much like her daddy's eyes. That's when it slowly came back to her…

_She watched as her daddy pulled her mommy close to him and held her while she cried. "Soon Padmé, we'll be reunited with them. I just know it," he daddy whispered to her mommy. _

_Galen slowly made her way back to her bedroom. She was full of questions. Who was the young man in the holopics that made her mommy cry? And why was her daddy calling her mommy a different name? She had so many questions…._

She looked back up at Luke and had the biggest smile on her face. She knew that her parents were going to be safe. They had to be.

"Come on everyone. We better get back to the fleet before the Imperials take notice of us," Han suggested.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Anakin punched the wall in blind rage. Padmé had just been taken from their cell to who knows where. If he was only able to touch the Force, he could have saved her! Now she, like the rest of his family, was gone. Taken from him. Taken from him by a man who he had thought was his friend at one time. But Anakin had been wrong. Palpatine had only wanted him for his abilities and nothing more.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't let himself fall into despair. He couldn't let fear run through his veins. He did admit that he was fearful that he would never see his family again.

"_Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering; that is the dark side of things…"_

The words Master Yoda had told him time and time again ran through his head. He couldn't let himself fall to the dark side. He had to save his family. Besides that's what Palpatine wanted. He wanted Anakin to fall to the dark side in an attempt to lure Luke to the dark side as well.

He took a deep, calming breath. He was going to get out of that cell one way or another. And he was going to make damn well sure Palpatine was going to suffer for all that he had done to **his **family.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: My computer is driving me insane! My sister split garlic sauce on the keyboard so now some of the keys stick. So its taking me longer to write because of that. So enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 12:

_She slowly backed into a corner, trembling in fear. A dark, menacing hand slowly reached out for her. _

"_It's alright Galen. I promise," the figure said in a deep mechanical voice. _

"_NOO!" she screamed with tears running down her face. _

_The dark figure reached out for her. "Galen its daddy," the deep voice said, almost pleading, as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in terror. All she saw was a black mask where a face should have been. She screamed in fear._

"_No! You're not my daddy! My daddy isn't scary looking!" she screamed out, trying to push away the hand that was holding her…_

Galen woke up to Wulfie looking down over her. Leia and Luke were close by as well. "Are you alright?" Wulfie asked. The group of friends were currently on Cato Neimoidia for refueling and rest.

She immediately hugged Wulfie and began to cry into his warm, furry chest. Luke and Leia watched as the strong Nikkëi gently held the young child. After a few minutes, Galen seemed to be better.

"Oh mistress Galen!" Threepio said, clanging into the room. "Artoo and I heard you upset. And we thought that seeing some pictures of landscapes would make you feel better."

She nodded yes as Luke and Leia left the room. Wulfie tucked her back into bed and left too. Artoo moved next to her bed and began showing various landscapes from through out the galaxy. She lay there and watched them as she slowly fell asleep.

One of the last pictures she saw was of young couple kissing against a sunset background. The couple looked so familiar. She couldn't see the faces of the couple, but it reminded her of her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy," she whispered falling asleep. A small tear slowly traced its way down her cheek.

* * *

The next morning, Galen was awfully quiet. That worried everyone. Usually whenever they would leave a planet and head off towards the fleet, she usually was in the cockpit with Han and Chewie. And she usually was so excited about going into hyperspace. But not this time.

Galen sat in the gallery with her head lying against the table. Wulfie had wanted to go and check on her, but Leia asked if she could go and talk with her instead. Wulfie happily obliged. He was more then willing to let Leia talk with Galen all she wanted to.

Leia quietly made her way into the Galley where Galen and the droids were. She took a nearby blanket and gently wrapped it around Galen's shoulders as she sat down next to her.

"Galen, what's wrong?"

The little girl sniffled. "I miss my mommy and daddy."

Leia smiled gently at her. "I can understand that. I miss mine too."

"What happened to them?" Galen asked looking up at Leia.

"Remember when you came to Alderaan with your dad and Wulfie when you were younger?"

Galen nodded yes.

"Well that was adoptive father. So I had a adoptive mother and father."

"What happened to your real parents?"

Leia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"Did they not want you?"

"Oh I think they did. I think they had to give me up because of a situation beyond their control."

"Do you want to find them?"

"Maybe after the Empire is defeated."

"What do your adoptive parents say?"

"They died. Darth Nicholas and Admiral Tarkin blew up Alderaan with the Death Star about a year ago." Leia sadly said.

Galen hugged Leia tightly. "My mommy and daddy can be your mommy and daddy if we find them! I know that they would."

Leia softly smiled. "Thank you Galen."

The two girls hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Padmé lay against the cool steel that surrounded her. She had just endured the worse beating ever at the hands of Darth Nicholas. He had told her, as he beat her, that this was for her own good.

It was for her own good because she was being sent away from her husband to a place that may end up being the death of her.

She was being sent to Tatooine. She was being sent to Jabba the Hutt as a slave. When she learned that, it broke her heart. She was becoming what Anakin had been when he was younger. And she knew that when he found out that it would kill him.

This was all Palpatine's doing. She hated him more and more. And she hated herself more and more for bringing him into power.

* * *

"After you deliver her to Jabba, go out and search for Luke Skywalker and Galen Ronoco."

"Yes Master," Nicolas said kneeling before the holographic image of Emperor Palpatine.

"Especially bring me the girl. She means the world to her father. Do not fail me."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry this took so long. Hopefully Kappie sticks around this time, plus like I've said before, Spanish is kicking my butt this session. Plus work is working me to the bone. Oh well, money is money. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 13:

"Artoo will you show me the pictures again please?" Galen asked yawning as she lay against Wulfie's side. It was well past her bedtime. But today had been a busy day. Today was her ninth birthday.

Artoo beeped happily and rolled off towards the room that was hers in the small quarters that she and Leia shared while they were temporarily back with the rebel forces. Who knew what would happen in the next few weeks. The Imperial Forces were in hot pursuit of the Rebel fleet.

Galen slowly got up and told everyone good night as she followed Artoo down the hall.

"Thank you all for helping me give her a happy birthday," Wulfie said once she was out of earshot.

"It was no trouble Wulfie. She deserves it. She's such a sweet girl." Leia said smiling softly.

Leia's smile brought sadness to Wulfie's heart each time he saw it. It reminded him so much of both Padmé and Anakin. He longed to tell Leia, Luke and Galen that they were all related and who their parents really where, but he couldn't. It wasn't his place to do so.

"I agree. Shortstuff's kind of grown on me," Han said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. he had given Galen the nickname shortstuff, because she was so much shorter then the children her age. Leia thought it was wrong, but Galen didn't seem to care. She loved it.

"I just hope that we can find her parents soon. I've noticed that when she thinks that she is alone, she cries for them." Luke somberly said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Galen lay in her bed and watched the pictures go by that Artoo was showing her. There was only one picture that she really wanted to see. It was the one of the young couple kissing against a sunset background. Every time she saw that picture, a wave a comfort set over her.

She knew that the picture was coming up. And when she saw it, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Standing off in a corner of her room, unnoticed by Galen and Artoo, a shimmering figured smiled at the little girl. He knew that it was time to slowly tell her about her past.

* * *

…_.a young couple slowly leaned forward a kissed near a lake during a beautiful sunset...a war torn galaxy, heading for complete destruction…an offer refused and lives broken…two babies taken from their parents and raised apart…then she saw herself…_

…_wait…she saw herself. What was she doing being connected to all these people, who she never knew? _

…_once again she saw the two babies that were taken from their parents shortly after birth. Slowly the faces changed to those of Luke and Leia…_

Galen sat up and looked around her bedroom. That was the weirdest dream that she had ever had. How did the young couple she always saw in the pictures tie in with her? And how did Luke and Leia tie in with her?

This was all too confusing!

Galen curled up in a little ball on her bed and cried herself back to sleep.

"_Soon Galen Skywalker, you will know everything. Until then, sleep well young one." _ The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn whispered to her through the Force. As he watched her, the confusion one her face slowly disappeared.

* * *

Anakin listened silently to conversation outside his cell door. Two storm troopers were talking about Darth Nicholas and what he was doing at the moment. And from what Anakin was hearing, Darth Nicholas was going after Galen and Luke!

He knew that he had to find a way out of captivity. He had to get to Galen before Nicholas and Palpatine did. He may be weak, but his baby girl needed him.

"_Don't worry Galen, daddy's going to find a way to get to you…"_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I PASSED SPANISH 2010! WOO HOO! Well enjoy! And review as always!

Chapter 14:

Padmé lay her head down against the wall and sighed. She had no idea how long she had been a slave of Jabba's. It hurt too much to count the days. She longed to be with her children and Anakin once again and not some dancer of Jabba's.

She slowly stood up and moved towards the small window. Her eyes slowly scanned the night sky then focused on one spot and one spot alone. It was a tiny star. But this wasn't just any star. No this star was the system where Naboo was. That small star brought her comfort. A comfort at knowing that her children were still out there and possibly Anakin as well.

And maybe just someday the Skywalker family could be reunited…

* * *

The door to Anakin's cell slid opened and a storm trooper walked in. he was bringing Anakin his daily meal.

"Here you go," he said throwing the tray of harden bread on the ground. That was when something caught the storm troopers eye. Anakin wasn't in his usual spot in the dark corner. The trooper moved further into the darkness, when a pair of large hands took hold of the trooper's neck and turned it so that it broke with quickness and ease.

The trooper fell into Anakin's arms and he quietly set the deceased trooper on the ground. He quickly changed into the trooper's armor and slipped out of the prison cell. He jammed the cell door closed and quickly walked away.

That had been easier then he thought it was going to be. He had spent weeks figuring out the routine of the storm troopers that came in and out of his cell daily once they had arrived wherever they were now. Anakin figured that this must be Darth Nicholas' private retreat. Once he had their routine down, it was no problem to put his plan into action:

**Lay in wait for storm trooper**

**Attack from behind**

**Change into armor**

**Escape**

Simple as it was, Anakin thought that it was going to be a lot harder then it was going at the moment. But then again he still had to get from the holding cells to the hanger bay. And he had no idea where he was even going at the moment.

The further Anakin got from the dentition cells; his ability to connect with the Force was once again present.

'_Nicholas and Sidious must have had something installed that blocked my ability to touch the Force!' _Anakin thought to himself.

That had to be it; it was the only thing that was making sense at the moment.

Now things were going to be much easier.

* * *

Within no time, Anakin had figured out where the hanger bay was and had managed to convince one of the storm troopers in charge to allow him to have a transport. His reasoning was just to go somewhere. Weak minds were so easy to manipulate using the Force.

Underneath the storm trooper mask, Anakin couldn't help but smile. This was far too easy.

When he was almost to his transport, Anakin passed by a tall man dressed in a black cloak and something like storm trooper armor, but not as binding. It was Darth Nicholas.

He had been present at many of the beatings that Anakin had endured over the past few months. He even partook in a few of them. And Nicholas was the one that had taken Padmé away from him. It took all of Anakin's will power not to go right over to him and strangle him. He still was the Chosen One.

Anakin stopped and acted just like a storm trooper would when Darth Nicholas passed by him. Then once everything was in clear, he quickly made his way onto the transport and escaped from Nicholas' grasp.

As soon as he was away from planet side, he quickly dismantled the communication system of the shuttle so that he couldn't be tracked and hopefully not found.

Now he could finally reunite his family.

"_Daddy is coming Galen…"

* * *

_

Galen sat up in bed, trembling. What was going on?

Did she just hear her daddy's voice in her head? Was he really coming for her?

She had a smile on her face as she lay back down in bed and let sleep surround her. Hopefully she would see her daddy soon.

That night she dreamt that she was with her mommy and daddy back at home.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!"

None of the storm troopers in front of him moved or even flinched. They were all too scared at the moment. Scared that any one of them would be Force choked.

Nicholas was furious. He had just found out that Anakin Skywalker had escaped. How could he? Then it dawned on him. He went up to the storm trooper on the far left.

"You were in charge of transport were you not?" he asked.

"Yes sir I was."

"Did you allow Anakin Skywalker to escape?"

"No sir."

"Did you allow anyone to take out a transport for a bogus reason?"

The trooper was silent for a few moments. "…yes sir I did…" he eventually said.

"And where did he say he was going?"

"I don't know."

Nicholas clinched his fist and the trooper fell to the ground dead. "FIND ME THAT TRANSPORT!"

All the storm troopers scattered in a frenzy to locate the missing shuttle.

* * *

AN #2: I know that Anakin usually wouldn't kill anyone, but this was a drastic measure. But he had to do what he had to do. 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I know that this is long in coming. I'm sorry. My life has been crazy! Well my Digital Imagery class is about to begin, so enjoy!

Chapter 15:

"How is she?" Leia gently asked.

"Not good," Wulfie quietly answered.

They both looked in on Galen. The young girl restlessly tossed and turned in the bunk that she was laying in on the _Falcon_. Small moans gently escaped from her throat every so often.

Han and Chewie were supposed to be escorting Leia to various remote planets to meet with some other rebel leaders. Before they had left, Galen had begged to go with them. And finally Wulfie and Leia gave in.

That was a week ago…

Four days into the trip, Galen began to become sick. At first it was a simple cough, followed by tremors through out her body. Then eventually she began to run a high fever. And since then, her fever had not broken.

It seemed as each hour passed; Galen's condition became worse and worse.

After a day of her being sick, everyone agreed to forgo the intended rebel meetings and get Galen help.

But even doing that seemed to be just as difficult. The first time they came out of hyperspace near a possible medical facility near the Bajic Sector, three Imperial Star Destroyers as well as an envoy of TIE fighters were there. This lead to a little skirmish as well as at least a day in getting Galen any help at all.

Yet it did lead them to discover a forgotten mining settlement in a collection of asteroids, known as Polis Massa. Since Leia had never heard of it, Han figured that it was the best place to take Galen to. Because if the feisty senator had never heard of it, then it was a good guess that the Imperials hadn't either.

Yet now three days had passed. And Galen did nothing but toss and turn in a restless sleep.

"I hope we get there soon. It kills me to see her like this," Leia said fighting back the tears. "She's like a little sister to me."

"I believe that we are almost there," Wulfie replied. "Come on let's give Galen some quiet. Threepio will watch over her and let us know if anything goes wrong."

Wulfie and Leia turned and head down the narrow hallway, as Threepio took up a spot by Galen's bedside. And for the first time, the golden droid was silent. He knew that there was nothing that he could do by talking to her. And perhaps that was a good thing.

* * *

The large Nikkëi engulfed a cleanly shaven Anakin. "It's good to see you too Leitz," he managed to say without loosing all his breath.

Leitz growled a response to Anakin.

It had been about two weeks since Anakin had escaped captivity and it had only been a few days since he figured that it was ok to make contact with someone who could possibly tell him where Wulfie and Galen were. And who better then Wulfie's cousin.

Just to be on the safe side, Anakin had requested that Leitz meet him on Ord Mantell instead of on Nikkëi'tz. There was enough corrupt things going on there, that the Imperials weren't going to notice that a missing shuttle had landed there then been sold for scrap.

Since Wulfie had left the _Desert Star _on Nikkëi'tz, Anakin had Leitz bring him the ship. Then Leitz agreed to help Anakin search for Wulfie and Galen.

After their brief greeting, they quickly made their way back to the _Desert Star_.

"Did you bring me what I also asked for?" Anakin asked, boarding his starship.

Leitz growled.

"Good. Come on we better get a move on."

Anakin took his seat in the captain's chair, while Leitz set next to him. He piloted the ship out of the spaceport and blasted away from the planet. Before they entered hyperspace, Anakin let the Force surround him as he searched for his daughter wherever she may be. He hadn't done this in so long. But now was a safe time to do so. They had to have some idea as to where they were going.

Finally he found her. Or at least some resemblance of her. Something wasn't right. Her presence in the Force was very dim and shallow, as if it were dead or dying.

In a panic, Anakin set a course for where he hoped she was going.

He hoped that she was going to the place where he had been saved and the twins had been born. He hoped that whoever she was with was taking her to Polis Massa.

* * *

"We've done all we can for her," the medic droid said. "This last treatment should be the decisive factor."

Wulfie, Leia, Han and Chewie all stood on one side of the glass and watched as medics and medic droids worked feverishly to bring down the little girl's fever. And so far nothing had been working.

In a last ditch effort to figure out what was going on, the medics took blood samples and discovered what could possibly be the cause of Galen's mystery illness. Her body was killing itself.

Very few humans in the galaxy suffered from this illness known as MCS, but it was treatable and usually the inflicted lived normal lives.

And at the moment, everyone was hoping that this was the case here.

As soon as the contents of a shot that was given to Galen, reached her blood stream, the monitors began showing signs of improvement. Slowly her fever was coming down.

"She does have MCS," the medic droid announced.

"What does that mean?" Leia asked.

"She just has to be careful. And be on medicine the rest of her life."

"How long until she can leave here?" Wulfie asked.

"In a few days. More tests are needed."

"At least Shortstuff's going to be ok," Han said, trying to lighten the mood.

But nothing seemed to help. Nothing could lighten the mood.

Wulfie looked like he was going to die if Galen died. Leia looked like a zombie since she hadn't had any sleep in a few days. And Chewie was just as gaunt looking as Han was. Neither of them had slept nor eaten since Galen had gotten sick.

Luke had been contacted by Han and made aware of the situation once they knew exactly where they were going. He and Artoo would be there in a day's time from that moment.

While all of this was running through everyone's minds, no one seemed to notice that two other figures had joined them.

"Would someone please let me know what is wrong with my daughter?"

* * *

AN #2:  I know that I had Anakin hone in on Galen's signature instead of Leia's but that was because that was what was on Anakin's mind. Was finding his daughter. 


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry that this had been so long in coming…..I've just been busy, busy, busy! But come December 15th to January 16th, I will have lots of free time! So until then….enjoy!

Chapter 16:

Galen slowly opened her eyes as various medic droids worked around her. One of the medic droids moved closer to her and gently pricked her skin with a needle.

"Ouch," she said whimpering slightly.

But the medic droid didn't pay any attention to her. She sat up a little further in the bed and noticed that she was in a medical facility of some kind.

But how did she get there?

And what was wrong with her?

She remembered being sick, but not that sick. But then again she couldn't remember the past few days.

She looked at her surrounds more and noticed that Leia, Wulfie, Han and Chewie were all in the hallway talking to two other beings, since the room she was in had see through walls.

That was when she saw him.

"Daddy!" she cried out, trying to get up off the bed, but the medic droids held her back.

"Miss you need to stay in bed!" one of the droids said fussing at her, a lot like Threepio did from time to time.

"No!" Galen cried out, still fighting against the droid. "DADDY!"

That was when Anakin noticed his daughter was awake. He ran into the room and swept his little girl into a tight hug. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"You're safe," was all that he kept saying to her.

Galen just cried into his shoulder. "I missed you daddy," she sniffled.

"Me too Galen." Anakin said gently kissing the top of her head.

From the other side of the windows, Leia sadly watched the happy reunion of a father and his daughter. Deep in her heart, she wished that she had known her real parents. Maybe they were still out there somewhere.

* * *

"We located the stolen transport, sir."

Darth Nicholas turned and looked at the storm trooper standing in front of him. "Well?" he asked, waiting.

"It was found on Ord Mantell, sold to a junk dealer."

Out of nowhere the storm trooper began to choke. He clawed at his throat.

"That is not good enough!" Nicholas said forcefully.

He clinched his fist tightly as the storm trooper feel to the ground, dead.

"FIND ME SKYWALKER NOW!" he yelled.

* * *

"Daddy where is mommy?" Galen asked as Anakin sat next to her bedside later that night.

"I don't know," Anakin sadly said.

"We'll find her soon daddy!" Galen happily said. "Can we leave soon to go look for her?"

"As soon as you are all better," he said kissing her head gently. He was so relieved that his daughter was all right.

When he had found her presence in the Force and that it was barely present, it scared him to death. But once he found out that she was only sick, but alive nonetheless, it made him feel so much better. Even after he learned that Galen was stricken with MCS, it still didn't faze him. She was still alive and he would make sure that she always would have the medicine she needed.

But even after the reunion with Galen, Anakin was still surprised. He was surprised to find out that Galen and Wulfie had ended up being with Leia and Threepio of all droids. He was glad that Threepio was still the same old Threepio and that Galen and Leia were getting along so well. They acted like sisters without even knowing the truth.

"Oh I forgot! You haven't met Luke! He's not here right now. But Leia said he'd be here in a few days." Galen said happily.

Taken back by what Galen had said, Anakin quickly recovered. "Who is Luke?" he asked acting confused.

"He's one of Leia, Han and Chewie's friends. But daddy there's something odd about him." Galen said a little confused.

"I'm sure I'll like him as well." Anakin said, smiling gently at her. "Now you need sleep."

"Ok daddy."

Anakin gently kissed her forehead and left the room. He needed to go on a walk to clear his mind.

* * *

"What is it?" Wulfie asked.

It was the middle of the night and Wulfie and Leitz had waited up for him. But when Wulfie saw Anakin, he knew something was wrong. Anakin looked very worried and stressed – more then he had been in the afternoon.

"She's beginning to tune into the Force," he said as he stood in the doorway to the quarters where everyone was staying at until Galen was released from the medical center.

"Are you sure?" Wulfie asked a bit shocked. "I thought that she didn't have that ability like Padmé."

"Yes I'm sure." Anakin said sitting down and rubbing his temples of his forehead. "I just don't understand why this is all happening now!"

"What are you going to do?" Leitz asked.

"I don't know."

That was when something occurred to him. "I'm going to reveal everything. I have to."

Leitz and Wulfie both looked at each other in a bit of shock.

"Are you sure?" Wulfie finally asked.

"Yes. It's the only way to defeat the monster I helped create."

* * *

Far away, Yoda sighed heavily.

The time had come. And it had been a long time coming.

A family was going to be reunited.

And this reunion was going to change the tide of the galaxy…


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey everyone! I know that this is a long time in coming…….a real long time. I promise not to have long waits like that anymore. But right now everything is a bit crazy, but I will stick as much writing time in as I can. So enjoy!

Chapter 17:

Padmé awoke suddenly from her restless sleep. She could have sworn that she was laying next to Anakin back in their bed on Kit'os.

But when she looked around the crowed throne room of Jabba's palace, her hope shattered.

"_Oh Ani…I hope that you are alright.."

* * *

_

On the other side of the galaxy, Anakin slowly opened his eyes as he came out of meditation.

He had found Padmé.

And she was still alive.

But for how long, he couldn't tell.

And there was one more thing…

,..she was Jabba the Hutt's slave.

Anakin felt anger boil up within his heart. Anger towards Palpatine and Darth Nicholas. Especially towards Palpatine.

This was the one thing that Palpatine knew would destroy Anakin mentally if he couldn't destroy him physically. Knowing that his precious wife was a slave as he once was.

Anakin reached next to him, picked up the slender tubular handle of the lightsaber next to him, and brought it around. He powered the lightsaber on in front of him. Leitz had brought him the materials to build one.

The dark blue blade sprung to life and hummed softly in the darken room. He found comfort in the light of this saber.

He would find and rescue Padmé and then go after Palpatine by himself. He powered down his lightsaber and sat in the dark for a few more minutes, contemplating how he was going to proceed in his plans.

"Why don't you tell your children?"

Anakin looked around the room at who had sat that to him. The voice that had talked to him chuckled slightly.

"Anakin did you not remember the lessons that Yoda gave to us so many years ago?" Obi-Wan asked coming into view.

Anakin's jaw fell slack. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend and Master was standing before him when Anakin knew that Darth Nicholas had killed him!

"I take it that you did forget." Obi-Wan said. "But I'll let Yoda deal with you later. For the meantime, tell Luke and Leia who they are and where they come from."

Still a bit shocked, it took Anakin a second to respond. "But why Master?"

"To save Padmé, you will need their help. Good bye for now Anakin." Obi-Wan said slowly disappearing from view.

"Good bye Master."

* * *

Anakin slowly made his way down the hallway towards Galen's hospital room. It was the last day that she was going to have to stay there then the next day they would leave Polis Massa and most likely head for Tatooine.

He wasn't sure if he should do what Obi-Wan had told him to do or not. Part of him wanted to tell Luke and Leia who he really was, yet part of him wanted to wait until Padmé was they're with him. The conclusion he came to was that he would just wait and see.

"You really went down a garbage chute?" Galen softly asked.

"Yeah I did. So did Han, Chewie and Leia," a young man answered.

From the hallway, Anakin could hear Galen's giggles. He stood in the doorway of her room and silently watched.

Sitting in a chair next to her bedside was a young man, who looked a lot like he did when he was younger. Anakin could feel the happiness coming from his daughter.

He watched for a few more minutes as the young man told Galen more of the story about the rescue of Leia from the Deathstar.

"Cute aren't they?" Leia whispered coming up next to him.

"Yeah. Who is he?"

"Luke Skywalker. He's one of my friends. He, Han and Chewie make up my surrogate family since the Empire destroyed Alderaan." Leia sadly said.

Without hesitation, Anakin wrapped a reassuring arm around Leia shoulders. "I'm sure that there is a little girl who thinks of you as a big sister," he softly said.

Leia smiled softly at him.

"Daddy!" Galen called out, finally taking notice of him.

Leia and Anakin walked into the room. Luke stood up to allow Anakin to sit down in the chair he had been sitting in, but Anakin didn't sit down. Instead, he swept Galen into his arms.

"Daddy, this is Luke! Remember I told you about him." Galen happily said after she hugged and kissed her daddy's cheek.

"I remember. Nice to meet you Luke."

"And you Captain Ronoco," Luke answered. "Galen would not stop talking about you or your wife."

Anakin smiled softly.

'_Tell them Anakin…'_

Obi-Wan's voice rang through his head. He knew that he had to.

"Actually it's not Ronoco," Anakin said with a smile on his face. "It's Skywalker."

Luke looked oddly at Anakin for a second. "Excuse me?" he asked a bit confused.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker and I'm your father."

"But my father is dead."

"That was what your Aunt and Uncle told you to protect you,"

By then Leia had moved right next to Luke and was listening in intently. This was all a bit odd for her. And a bit saddening. Luke had found his father and gained a little sister and possibly a mother as well. How could he be so lucky and not her?

Sensing his oldest daughter's sadness, Anakin turned to look at Leia. "And I'm your father as well, Leia. You and Luke are twins."

Leia didn't say anything. No one did. Not for a few minutes.

"So if my daddy and mommy and Luke and Leia's daddy and mommy, does that make them my brother and sister?" Galen asked a bit confused.

"Yes it does," Anakin said setting Galen back on her bed.

"See I told you Leia that my mommy and daddy would be happy to be your mommy and daddy!"

Everyone laughed.

"Sit down and I'll tell everyone about our family," Anakin said.

* * *

I know that it's short and all, but its better then nothing! I hope that ya'll enjoyed it! 


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry that this has taken soooooooooo long to get up. But school is done for the summer – all I have to do is workout, write for the school paper starting in June and work. Oh wait and visit my boyfriend from time to time…..so enjoy!

Chapter 18: 

No one said anything for a long time.

There were many questions still to be asked, but no one knew how to go about asking them.

Galen yawned and snuggled closer to her daddy. Anakin smiled gently at her. At least one of his children held no ill will towards him.

As for the other two, that had yet to be determined.

Han felt it best that he and Chewie leave the room for a while.

"I'll put her to bed," Han said as he picked Galen up and carried her off to the room that she and Leia shared. Chewie followed behind him.

Wulfie and Leitz had been smart and hadn't made an appearance at all that day. They knew ahead of time that Anakin was going to tell Luke and Leia everything. And when Han realized this, he and Chewie tried and tried to find a way to leave, and with Galen falling asleep was the best way out.

After Han, Chewie and Galen were out of sight and ear shot, Anakin wearily again, tried to explain what happened in the past to his two oldest children.

* * *

"….so you see Master Yoda and Obi-Wan thought it best that we all be separated until the time was right to be reunited as a family."

"And you think that time is now?" Luke asked snapping somewhat.

"Who knows? The Force works in mysterious ways." Anakin calmly said.

"Well I don't believe that!" Luke said standing up and storming out of the room.

Anakin and Leia both sat there in shock.

Leia had never seen Luke do anything like that before. Usually he was so calm and collected.

And Anakin realized that his son was just like him - - sometimes he had a short temper. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I understand that you had to do what you had to do father." Leia softly said moving next to Anakin.

He looked up at Leia and smiled slightly as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," was all that he said.

* * *

Galen tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was tired but couldn't sleep. So maybe Artoo would be in the common room and he could show her some pretty pictures to help her fall back asleep.

Instead, she found Luke sitting in the middle of the room, still wide-awake.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. I wanted Artoo to show me some pretty pictures," she said sitting down next to him. "But why can't you sleep?"

"I have a lot on my mind," Luke said as he moved Galen up onto his lap.

"Is it about mommy and daddy?"

Luke nodded.

"You know that mommy and daddy had pictures of you when you were younger."

Luke looked at Galen funny for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Galen took a small data cube out from underneath her nightclothes. "I these are pictures of you when you were younger," Galen said putting the cube in Luke's hand. "I stole it right before Wulfie and I had to leave mommy and daddy. I wanted Artoo to show me the pictures again."

Luke did nothing but stare at the data cube. Did his parents really have pictures of him when he was younger and actually knew how he was doing?

Luke stood up with Galen in his arms and set her down in a chair. Then he walked over to Artoo and slipped the data cube into him.

Pictures sprang to life in front of them and all of them were of Luke!

"See I told you so," Galen said yawning as she curled up into a little ball and fell back asleep.

The rest of the night Luke watched the pictures over and over again.

* * *

"So how do we go about rescuing mother?"

Anakin, Leia and Galen turned to look at Luke as he walked into the room.

Galen and Leia couldn't help but smile and Anakin was shocked.

What had happened during the night that brought this change in Luke?

Well none of that mattered.

All that now mattered was saving Padmé.

But something needed to be done first.

"We need to go to Dagobah first. Well Luke and I do," Anakin said. He turned to look at Leia and Galen. "I want you and Galen to rejoin the fleet, Leia. You will both be safe there. Have Han take you there."

"No daddy! I want to go with you!" Galen said starting to cry.

"I know sweetie," Anakin said hugging her. "But this is for the best now. You do want mommy rescued?"

Galen nodded yes.

"Then this is what we need to do."

Galen nodded yes again. Even though she had a very bad feeling that something was going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Enjoy!

Chapter 19:

The plan had been set.

Luke and Anakin would head to Dagobah to hopefully find a wise Jedi master there. Then would head to Tatooine to rescue Padmé. Wulfie and Leitz would travel with them.

While they were doing that, Leia and Galen, along with Han and Chewie were to return to the fleet and wait there.

Yet, even though Galen had agreed to going with Leia and Han, she had a sudden change of heart right before everyone was going to leave Polis Massa.

"NO DADDY!" she screamed. "I WON'T GO!"

Anakin sighed. He figured that Galen was going to be like this. Especially since she had tried to talk to him earlier, but he and Leitz were working on the _Desert Star_, so he just told her to tell him later.

"But you have to," he calmly said, using all his Jedi skills to keep himself from simply picking her up and carrying her onto the _Falcon_, with her screaming the entire time. He had no time for this.

Galen sat there and starred at her father. Anakin knew that face too well. She was planning to do something mischievous.

"You know that Luke and I are going to rescue mommy," he said pulling Galen close to him.

She just shook her head no.

Anakin sighed again. He had no idea what he was going to do.

"Mommy's safe," she softly said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

The tone of her voice sounded uncertain. That caught Anakin's attention. But he wasn't going to be able to ask her what she meant.

"Dad!" Leia said bursting into the room. "We've got to return to the fleet now!"

"Of course you do," Anakin said standing up.

"No," Leia said. "All of us. Mon Mothma wants all of us there."

* * *

Anakin still didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't have time to rejoin the rebel fleet for who knows how long. But then again, something odd was lingering in the Force. Something was hidden from him.

As the _Desert Star_, Luke's X-wing, and the _Falcon_ landed in the hanger bay of the flagship of the rebel fleet, Galen began to get antsy.

Anakin just thought that she wanted to see Leia again, who was on the _Falcon._

But he was wrong.

As the gangplank was lowered, Galen ran down it as fast as she could and took off towards two older women who stood on the other side of the busy hanger bay.

He quickly ran after her.

* * *

A smile slowly spread across Mon Mothma's face as she motioned for the other woman to turn around.

"Mommy!" Galen cried out.

Padmé knelt down and took the full force of her little girl running into her arms. Padmé wrapped her arms tightly around Galen and held her close to her. She was never going to let her daughter go.

"I missed you mommy," Galen sniffled as warm tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"I missed you too," Padmé gently said beginning to softly cry as well. The tears fell into Galen's hair.

* * *

Anakin couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His angel was alive and she was safe.

But how?

Padmé's eyes locked on his. She stood up from her hug with Galen and made her ways towards Anakin. And smile spread across both of their lips as they embraced and shared a soft kiss.

"How?" he softly asked. "How did you end up here?"

Before Padmé could get a word in edge wise, a tapping of a cane against the ground behind him as well as the clearing of a throat caught his attention.

"Mediation you need," a familiar voice said from behind Anakin.

Anakin turned around in shock. Master Yoda was standing behind him.

"What do you mean Master?" Anakin softly said.

By then, everyone else had joined them.

"Daughter knew everything," Yoda said. "Try to tell you she did. Listen you would not."

Then Anakin knew it. Galen was in deed beginning to tune into the Force.

Yoda took notice of the change in Anakin's face, turned, and walked away, as did Mon Mothma.

"Later we talk," Yoda said. "Family time now."

Immediately Padmé moved to Luke and Leia and pulled each of them into a hug. Galen too joined in on the hug.

Now Padmé was complete.

Anakin stood off to the side watching everything unfold. His family was finally reunited. It was the one thing that he had always wanted.

He turned his head and noticed that Han, Chewie, Wulfie and Leitz had all headed back towards the ships. Threepio and Artoo stood by though.

"Oh Master Anakin, it is time for Miss Galen's medicine," Threepio said in his nanny tone of voice. Anakin had told him to make sure that Galen always took her medicine.

"What medicine?" Padmé asked breaking up the hug. She starred at her husband, waiting for an answer.

"I promise it will all be alright," Anakin said, pulling at a tiny package from his utility belt. He opened it and took out a tiny pill then motioned for Galen to come over to him.

Padmé watched as Galen walked over to Anakin and took a tiny pill from him, put it in her mouth and swallow it down.

"Anakin Skywalker tell me right now what is wrong with my daughter!" Padmé demanded.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I bet that ya'll are just lovin' me right now!!! Feedback is a good thing if you want me to keep writing!!!!

Chapter 20:

Padmé watched Galen sleep from the doorway of the quarters that the Skywalker family had been assigned.

She couldn't believe it. Her precious baby girl was suffering from something that Padmé couldn't protect her from. In fact, no one could protect her from it.

"Come on Padmé. It's been a long day," Anakin softly said walking up behind her. "And you need some sleep."

"Are you sure that Galen is going to be alright?"

"Yes Padmé." Anakin said practically pulling his wife towards their bedchambers. She wearily gave into him.

"Are you really sure Anakin? I mean I can sleep with Galen just to make sure," Padmé said trying to turn and go back to Galen's room.

"As long as she takes her medicine she will be fine. Now rest Padmé. The Rebel Alliance needs you as well as your family."

Padmé sighed. She knew that Anakin was right.

* * *

"To Dagobah you and Luke will go. Train you both must." Yoda said pointing his cane at Anakin as they sat together.

"But what about Padmé, Galen and Leia?"

"Stay with the rebel fleet. Safe they are."

Anakin sighed. He didn't like the plan. Something about it bugged him. But Luke did need training and he needed to be re-trained a bit as well. Plus Yoda was a Jedi Master. He should know what he was doing.

"When do we leave Master?"

"A few days. Spend time with family right now you will. Deserve it you do."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Master," he said bowing as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

Darth Nicholas stood on the deck of his flagship the _Eliminator_. He wasn't in a very good mood and everyone knew it. Especially the three privates he had already done away with for simply getting in his way.

Jabba the Hutt and his court had been eliminated and Padmé Skywalker had been rescued from captivity.

When he had first received the news, his first thought was that it was Anakin Skywalker bent on revenge. But he was surprised to learn that it was a certain Jedi Master who was long thought to be dead.

Master Yoda.

Nicholas despised Yoda more then Skywalker.

And if Master Yoda was around as well as Skywalker then there was going to be nothing but trouble for the Empire. And that was the last thing that he needed right now, especially when he had been summoned by Palpatine to return to Courscant for a meeting.

When Palpatine wanted to have a meeting, that was a bad sign.

* * *

"Leia, Galen and I are going to go home to Naboo for a quick visit since I haven't been home in so long. Han, Chewie and Wulfie are going with us as well." Padmé happily said as she and Anakin walked into the hanger bay. "Then we're going to rejoin a group of rebels on Hoth."

"Good. I wish that Luke and I could join you, but for once I'm going to do what Yoda wants me to do." Anakin said smiling.

Padmé laughed. "It's about time."

Anakin threw her a glance before stealing a kiss from her. "I promise Luke and I won't be long."

"I know Ani," she said smiling.

Anakin could tell by her unending smiles of the past few days that for the first time in almost twenty years Padmé was truly happy. And so was he.

The Skywalker family had been reunited. And there was nothing that was going to tear it apart again.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Here ya'll go….so after my week of many goodbyes, I ended up getting Laryngitis. So no talking for me! But it helped me think…and boy did I think! I have almost all my stories planned out so it's going to be so much easier to write. So, enjoy and leave feedback!!!

Chapter 21:

"Find me the young Skywalker girl." Palpatine said glaring at Darth Nicholas. "And do not fail me."

"Why her Master?"

"She is her father's undoing," Palpatine sneered. "As well as her brother's,"

Nicholas bowed. "It will be done my Master."

* * *

"Mommy will we ever go back to Naboo?" Galen asked.

"Someday."

"When the war is over?"

Padmé looked over at Galen as the _Falcon _took off from the docking bay in Theed. "How do you know that we are in a war?"

"Mommy, I am almost ten." Galen said putting on her matter-of-factly face, that was so eerily similar to Anakin. "Plus Han told me about it."

Padmé laughed slightly. "We'll come back after the war."

"With daddy and Luke?"

"With Daddy and Luke."

Galen smiled. She couldn't wait to see her daddy and brother in a few days. She missed them a lot.

"Come on shortstuff!" Han yelled from the cockpit. "Better hurry if you want to send the _Falcon_ into hyperspace."

Padmé laughed as Galen took off running and practically tripped on her way to the cockpit.

She was her father's daughter.

* * *

"Steady," Yoda said watching Anakin and Luke both lift various rocks by using the Force as they stood in a handstand. "Concentrate."

_Galen's bright smiling face suddenly was cold and lifeless. He tried to revive her but he couldn't. And she slowly faded into the darkness…._

Anakin gasped and lost his concentration. All of his rocks suddenly dropped to the ground, as he lost his balance and fell against his shoulder.

That caused everything to go down hill. Luke lost his concentration as well. Yoda just glared at Anakin. He was about to say something but decided not to.

"Meditate," Yoda said to Anakin. "When sorted thoughts are, come back."

"Yes master," Anakin said standing up and walking deeper into the swamps of Dagobah, while Yoda and Luke went back to training.

He found a semi-dry area and sat down. As the Force surrounded him, he focused on nothing but his family and his dreams for them. He felt Padmé, Leia and Galen – all alive and all happy. That was a relief.

"Always changing," Yoda said walking towards him. "Always in motion,"

"What is Master?" Anakin asked.

"Force."

Anakin nodded. He sure hoped that Yoda was right.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I know that it is shorter then usual, but like with Mask of Vader, short chapters help me write longer ones. Enjoy!

Chapter 22:

"Mommy?" Galen softly said as Padmé tucked her into bed.

"Yes?"

"When will daddy and Luke be here?"

"Late tonight."

Galen smiled softly. But Padmé knew that her daughter was hiding something.

"Is there something wrong Galen?" she gently asked.

"I had a bad dream last night and I wanted to tell daddy about it."

"Well will you tell me?"

Galen began her tale of how a man kidnaps her and hurts her then Luke and Anakin go to save her but she dies. Padmé gasped. Was her daughter tuning into the Force?

"I don't wanna die mommy." Galen said beginning to cry.

"You won't, sweetheart." Padmé said kissing her forehead and wiping away her daughter's tears. "As soon as your daddy is home, I'll have him come and see you."

Galen said ok and turned over to go to sleep. Padmé sat there for a few more minutes and watched her daughter sleep. Galen's dream didn't sit well with her. A child wasn't supposed to dream of her death.

* * *

"Don't worry Padmé," Anakin said holding his wife close. She had just told him about Galen's dream as soon as he and Luke arrived on Hoth.

"But your dreams came true," she said.

"Not all of them. You survived child birth."

"But still it was too real Anakin."

"I will talk to her about it in the morning."

Padmé agreed with that for the time being. It was about all she could do. On the other hand, Anakin was scared out of his mind. He never had vivid dreams until he was trained in the ways of the Force and Galen had not.

* * *

Darth Nicholas stood at the helm of his star destroyer. He had sent out hundreds of probe droids out around the outer rim systems. And now it was a waiting game to see what information the droids returned.

He had to find they Skywalkers. And he needed to get the Skywalker girl back to Palpatine.


End file.
